Mr. Miyagi
Summary Keisuke Miyagi, better known as Mr. Miyagi, is a Okinawan martial arts master who fled to America to avoid a fight to the death challenged to him by his former best friend. When in the states he was placed in the Manzanar Japanese internment camp. He later joined the U.S. army in WWII, even receiving a Medal of Honor for his service. However while he was away at war his wife and son died in the camp due to complications with childbirth. This tragedy led him to isolate himself from society and turn to alcohol to drown his sorrows. His life changes when he defends a high school student named Daniel from being beaten to near death by a gang of bullies. After that night he reluctantly accepts the kid as a karate student, with their relationship helping him cope with the loss he's suffered with for decades. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C Name: Mr. Miyagi, Keisuke Miyagi, Nariyoshi Miyagi, Miyagi Yakugan Origin: The Karate Kid film series Gender: Male Age: 60's, 86 at time of death in Cobra Kai Classification: Human, Medal of Honor Recipient, Martial Arts Teacher, Handyman Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts Mastery, Weapon Mastery, Expert at Medicine and Healing Attack Potency: Street level (Curbstomped Chozen, who kicked off a piece of a stone statue. Chopped a large wooden support beam in half. Able to defeat numerous grown men, martial arts masters, army veterans and armed fighters at once casually) Speed: Peak Human (Able to land hits on extremely trained fighters with little to no difficulty) with Superhuman reactions (Caught a flying arrow from a highly skilled archer. Can easily dodge attacks from Karate masters and weapons experts without even taking a stance) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human (Effortlessly broke a grown man's grip and pushed him several meters back, threw Mike Barnes back into the dojo) Striking Strength: Street Class (Far stronger than Daniel who could defeat Chozen and break a foot of ice with his bare hands. Was stated to be capable of killing a Peak Human fighter in a single hit) Durability: Street level (Tanked a full power hit directly to the spine by Chozen while he was using a weapon) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: None notable * Optional Equipment: Spear Intelligence: Extremely knowledgeable in martial arts, medicine, gardening and philosophy, was a highly exceptional soldier in the 442nd Infantry Regiment who even taught his commanding officer karate Weaknesses: Mr. Miyagi is an extremely merciful pacifist, always sparing his opponents and willing to even escape his home country to avoid conflict. Also plays around with fighters from time to time. Feats: * Soloed several Cobra Kai students all at once. * Broke John Kreese' grip and dodged his attacks. * Easily snapped a spear in half. * Defeated Mike Barnes in 3 seconds, John Kreese in 12 seconds and Terry Silver in 32 seconds. * Tamed an aggressive Doberman. * Effortlessly dispatched several grown men while restraining one. * Stomped Dugan. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Wax On, Wax Off: This technique refers to a drill Mr. Miyagi teaches Daniel in order to master blocking. This particular block (often referred to as the Chudan Uke in Karate) is performed in a circular motion, preventing oncoming attacks towards a fighter from hitting the person's face or body. * Paint The House: Another nickname given to the Karate block Kakuto Uke, whereby sticking one's wrist out and striking the arms in an upward motion, they block attacks in a similar motion to stroking a paintbrush up and down. * Sand The Floor: A downward block which involves swinging the hands below one's waist, moving them like one would if they were sanding a floor. Unlike Wax On, Wax Off and Paint The House, which are meant to intercept punches aimed at the face and body, Sand The Floor is for blocking kicks towards the legs, groin, and body. * Honk: A psyche out technique Mr. Miyagi often uses after beating an opponent. He first pretends that it'll be the finishing blow that ends the opponent's life, but instead follows with a playful tap on the nose. Despite not causing any physical harm, the intimidation factor of it has caused numerous fighters to lose their will to fight and even faint. * Drum Technique: A form of dodging where the martial artist rotates their body from side to side, much like how a Japanese pellet drum is played. * Crane Kick: A variation of a jumping front kick where one stands on a single foot and raises their arms up spread outward (resembling a position a crane bird would make) The fighter then jumps off the foot they are standing on and kicks with the other. This is Mr. Miyagi's ultimate technique and is extremely difficult to dodge or block when executed correctly. Explanations A true martial arts master, Miyagi possesses extraordinary skill. Primarily a counter-fighter, his ability to read an opponent's intentions is exceptional. He often waits for his opponent to attack, then dodges with one quick, economical motion that positions him perfectly for a counter. Miyagi never wastes movement; whether on offense or defense his techniques achieve maximum results with minimum effort. Aside from the standard strikes his Miyagi-Do Karate also incorporates an arsenal of throws and joint manipulation techniques. Miyagi's karate training has also allowed him to achieve practically superhuman feats of strength, such as splitting a giant wooden beam in half and catching an incoming arrow with his bare hand. Due to his age and small size Miyagi's opponents constantly underestimate him, and he uses this to his advantage. Miyagi often uses his opponents' body weight and offense against them, and the core of his karate is defensive-minded. It takes a lot of balance and technique to do this properly, but in Miyagi's hands this style is much more effective than any aggressive one. Daniel also seems to be at his best when he follows his mentor's example; he defeats the aggressive and physically dominant Mike Barnes with a powerful counterattack after switching to a superior guard position taken from Miyagi's kata. In the second film, Mr. Miyagi explains that he is descended from Shimpo Miyagi, who was very fond of both fishing and sake. One day in 1625 while fishing and very drunk, he passed out on his fishing boat off the coast of Okinawa and ended up on the coast of China. Ten years later, Shimpo returned to Okinawa with a wife, two children, and the secret of Miyagi family karate. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:The Karate Kid Category:Wise Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Teachers Category:Soldiers Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Heroes Category:Spear Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Military Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Tier 9